Love is Cold and Ice is Warm
by YagamiNoir
Summary: Pitch is back with a new league of fear; and he's a far significant threat that any of the Guardians had imagined. MiM reveals a new Guardian,the Guardian of Love, to aid in their quest to protect the Earth of Pitch's treacherous scheme. But as Elsa and Jack develop a dangerous yet ice-solid bond between each other, love may prove to be colder than ice itself...Jack/Elsa!
1. Prologue

Love is Cold and Ice is Warm: Prologue

It was five long years since Jack had embraced his life as a Guardian. The Guardian of Fun, he was, the beacon of enjoyment and amusement, the boisterous, convivial spirit of the ice and snow believed and adored by countless children around the world.

It was the twenty-first of November; Christmas would begin in about a month, and the Yetis that refined North's toy-filled workshop were busy as ever. The snow-white boy was hovering above the busy Yetis, sprinkling Snowflakes as he circled the air, amusingly chuckling and sing-songing as the yetis begrudgingly threw him annoyed grunts and angry moans.

A small, audible jingle caught his attention; his eyes met with a red-clothed elf's, skipping and pointing at the room at the end.

"It's North, isn't it?" Jack said, crossing his arms.

The elf nodded as the bell on his head gave off a mild jingle, and Jack swiftly crossed the main working hall and dashed into Santa's office.

"Need something, 'Nick?"

The largely built man turned away from his work, to Jack.

"Jack!" He exclaimed, placing a large arm behind his back. "How many times have I told you," It sounded more like a denial then a critique, "Call me North!"

"Don't know. Nicholas sounds pretty good on you." Jack chuckled.

The big man laughed heartily as he gave Jack a hug and drew him near his workspace.

"Come and take a look at this, my new invention for Christmas!" He excitedly pouted as he delicately fiddled the finishing touches on his masterpiece with his tools.

Jack gave a light sigh, barely detectable, through sight or sound, covered by his smile; North's dedication to toy-making was something that Jack respected in him; he worked harder and prioritized children more than anything else, and North was always a father figure to Jack; he held a great deal of respect for him, and that was something that would never change.

Nonsensical, unclear yells suddenly entered the room, and two yetis barged inside, as North turned around, somewhat relieved they haven't destroyed yet another piece of his new toys. Regardless, North placed a distressed hand to his head, sighing:

"What is it now?" And the yetis blabbered and jabbered in a language that only North could understand as Jack could only raise a brow.

"The globe?" North questioned, his eyes widening as he turned to Jack, equally astonished. "Again?"

"Not good." Jack uttered, and the sting of North's blades echoed across the palace as they ventured into the globe room.

Nervous looks stood upon the Yetis as North intently observed the giant sphere in front of him. Nothing unusual was there; not a blinking light, nothing abnormal. The globe stood at its finest with no impurities, untouched, undamaged.

Jack turned to the elves and Yetis behind him. "Are you _sure_ something happened?"

A blast of dark, sandy energy lunged out of nowhere and struck Jack, pinning him to the ground.

"Jack!" North quickly rushed up to him, as Jack struggled to get up.

"_You can't be so sure of anything, Jack Frost_." An embodied, familiar voice hissed throughout the area, as North darted himself in all directions searched for a familiar black spot or shadow.

"_Boo_."

North was knocked down from behind, as the shadowy figure finally solidified itself, revealing the pale, slender man in the corruption.

"_Pitch_." Jack snarled. "I thought we banished you for good."

"Yes, Jack. You _thought_ I was banished." The Boogeyman chuckled. "But I'm still here."

"What do you want this time?" North pouted, his attempts to hack at the shadow-clad man ending in vain.

"The same thing I always pursued, North; _fear_." Pitch was now standing on the globe, fiddling at the shadowy energy with his spider-like, slender fingers. "It feeds me. It relishes me. But this time, I've planned something much, much worse."

"You're not going to get anything!" Jack tossed a spherical ball of ice at Pitch, only for it to miss.

"_Am I not, Jack_?" Pitch taunted, disappearing into the shadows. "Look!" His shadow circled the globe, as countless spots of light began to blink and vanish, the golden portions of the globe dulling rapidly.

"Nightmares again?" North said.

"Oh, no." Pitch appeared again, firing yet another blast of black sand. "Ever heard of the phrase, '_the more, the merrier_?'"

"What do you mean?" Jack hissed through gritted teeth.

"You see, you guys have your own team of Guardians." Pitch began. "But I've always been alone. Nobody that shares my ideals, as I solitarily scavenged the shadows hunting for fear, _alone_….. if only there was _someone," _Pitch sighed sarcastically, expressively looking at Jack, "that could actually understand…."

"I reckon you'd find anyone like that." Jack said.

"_Wrong, Jack."_ Pitch laughed. "I've already found them."

"What?"

"My new League of Fear!" Pitch yelled. "Fear inducers, foul creatures in children beliefs all gathered into one, just like you Guardians!"

"You mean to tell me…..there's other people like you?" Jack said, somewhat wide-eyed.

"Indeed, Jack. And at this very moment they're doing a _fantastic_ job at being like me."

"Why, you cowardly, insignificant-"North howled, as he slashed again.

"Temper, temper." Pitch mumbled. "I'll leave you be for now. Where's the fun in dominating humanity with no one with entertain us? Savour your last hurrah; for in three days, our leagues will meet….face to face. I'm very sure you'd like to know who've I recruited, wouldn't you?"

"I'd find it better for us to deal with you _now_!" Jack lashed a beam of icy energy, landing a critical blow on Pitch, as a puff of smoke blanketed and veiled the area after the impact as Pitch struck the window near a wall.

"It's over, Pitch."

"On the contrary, Jack-"

Pitch lashed at Jack at a speed that made him almost invisible, as Jack intercepted the strike with his staff. To his surprise, Pitch reappeared from the shadows, unscathed.

"This is only the beginning."

"He's become stronger, Jack." North exclaimed, rubbing his tummy. "I feel it…..in my belly."

"And so have you, Jack." Pitch said frankly, a sinister, poised smile shown on his face. "Four years have done a lot to your power. Anger has strengthened you."

"Power doesn't stem from anger." Jack uttered. "It comes from fun, wonder, hopes and dreams."

"And _fear_." Pitch placed significant emphasis on the word he seemed to consistently relish, as they circled each other, poised to strike at any moment. "Fear is a great motivator."

"I'm not afraid of you, Pitch. None of us are."

"I suppose you're right." Pitch feigned a false frown. "But it isn't your fear I need. Three days, Jack. _Three days. _Our battle shall be destined. We will fight, one shall stand, and one shall fall. The battle for the world will be at stake."

And with a final glance of smoulder and cruel delight, Pitch vanished.

"Jack." North went to him. "Are you alright?"

Jack's attention was beckoned by a faint glow of moonlight; Jack felt the light blue colour purify his entirety as he glanced upward at the full moon that shone beyond the open ceiling in the morning azure sky.

"You're here." Jack whispered.

North turned to the sky above him as his saw the moon, full and round. "Manny? What is it this time?" He questioned.

The moonlight intensified as it focused itself in the middle, as vague, unclear shadows formed at the middle on the pattern near the balcony; Pitch's familiar shadow stood in the middle as unorthodox shapes of others surrounded him.

"He could be right, Jack." North said, his voice heavy with worry. "He's not alone this time."

Jack gazed up at the shining sphere. "What do we do now?"

The moonlight shined more brightly, as the panel near the circular pattern opened as the shining blue crystal rose from the bottom, its light illuminating and brightening the room.

"What is this?" Jack asked, unfamiliar with the occurrence.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." North gasped. "Again!"

Jack sighed. Pitch was proving to be a bigger threat then he expected.

"Who do you think it's going to be?" Jack asked.

"Watch and see." North said, somewhat impatiently.

They stared at the tip of the crystal as the glittery energy that emerged from the crystal began to take form; a few moments passed as the figure revealed itself; the dress, off-shouldered and ice encrusted, was worn by a girl of a distinctive fairness, a braid adorning the left side.

"The Snow Queen." North said, somewhat nonplussed by the decision. "Manny must have a thing for ice makers, eh, Jack?"

"Kind of unusual, honestly." Jack said, a tinge of disappointment in his voice. "I figured he'd pick someone else. The Snow Queen of all others…..looks like I'm having some icy competition."

"Well, regardless of who he's choosing, Manny is still Manny." North said reassuringly. "I'll round up the others. Go look for her."

"You sure? You can't trust Pitch implying he'll leave us alone for three days."

"All the more reason we should split up for preparations, Jack." North patted him on the shoulder. "We must get to the Snow Queen first. Who knows what Pitch can plan without her with us; we'll be fine. I've heard about a country about a hundred miles from here. That's the first place I'd recommend you to look."

Scepticism got the better of Jack as he hesitantly floated in the air, attempting to soar off to begin his search, before taking another concerned look at North.

"Go, Jack. We must hurry."

"Ok." Jack let off a faint smile as he dashed off to begin his quest.

"Make preparations." North turned to the elves and yetis behind him. "We're going to have company."

The Snow Queen, Jack thought. A person of the same kin, the same power; to create ice and snow, the same, but different. How would her presence affect the inevitable battle that holds the happiness of children at stake, that will prove to be fatal on one end?

**This is my first try at Rise of the Guardians/Frozen, and Jack Frost/Elsa pairing; I understand that there are a lot of similar stories like this, but I will try to make it as distinctive as possible. Feel free to comment, give comments and critiques, and, of course, favorite and review!**

**Who do you think will be working alongside Pitch? And how do you think Jack and Elsa will meet each other? I'll post the chapters as fast as I possibly can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of the Guardians/Frozen, or any other included characters in the story, with the possible exception of some OC's.**


	2. Chapter 1: What I Want

Love is Cold and Ice is Warm: Chapter One: What I Want

Winter shrouded Arendelle; the mildly grey sky, devoid of its usual orange hue when the sun would descend below the horizon made the evening vague. Small touches of sprinkled white tattered everything as beautiful snowflakes stubbornly clung on anything the sky would land them on. Yet on a night so fair, yet so silent, noise and laughter filled the palace garden.

"Clara, slow down!"

Anna chased after the young girl, who shared the same orange, strawberry blonde hair as she did, that flowed down to her cheeks. With every step she took as she merrily skipped across the snow tiny footprints adorned her trail coupled by a silent rustling noise, that came to a halt as Anna finally caught up to her daughter and twirled her into the air.

"Mom," She giggled.

The brown pupils met the blue as snowflakes tickled their cheeks; Clara had inherited her father's eyes.

"It's getting late." Anna breathed as she stroked her hair. "Back in the castle, now…."

"But I still want to play!" She wailed, somewhat stubbornly.

From a stone's throw away Elsa glanced at mother and daughter as a warm smile slit through her face. She looked at Clara and imagined how Anna had the same personality of always wanting to be happy and have fun when they were young; the same quotes, the same happy smile, the same soothing voice. And as she glanced at her beloved sister, she contemplated on how Anna had grown to be a strong mother and how her naivety had diminished somewhat. She missed the innocent side of her sister, but it had been passed on to her niece as her sister grew to be a matured parent, and she decided that it was for the best.

She headed towards the duo, to be excitedly greeted by her niece.

"Aunt Elsa!" Clara exclaimed, happy to see her aunt.

"Elsa." A welcoming smile stood on Anna's lips as they embraced themselves for the umpteenth time, as Elsa formed her signature snowflake in her hand to entertain Clara.

"It's dinner time." Elsa said. "Come now, Clara."

"But I still want to play!" Anna sighed as she figured she would give the same response.

An idea lit up in Elsa's mind as she kneeled before the young girl. "How about I tell the story of Jack Frost after dinner?"

"Yay!" Anna gave a wink and smile to Elsa that seemed to say "You're a genius!" as Clara impatiently ran into the halls.

"It's our favourite story book, remember?" Elsa said as she stood up, following Anna into the dining room.

"Mom and dad used to tell us that story every day…" Anna reminisced, as her smile disappeared. Her sadness had not gone unnoticed as Elsa's smile faded as well. Before they knew it, they were embracing each other yet again.

"I know." Elsa murmured, a light choke between her words. "I miss them too." They faced each other as Elsa wiped off a tear from Anna's right eye with her gentle finger. Melancholic smiles appeared once again on their faces as they ventured into the castle.

* * *

Dirty plates adorned the dining desk as Elsa and the others were having dessert; Clara was messily helping herself on the strawberry soufflé, the red colour of the jam tainting her cheeks; Anna found the scene to be quite adorable, although she knew that such unpoised manner was unacceptable within the royals.

"Clara, please eat your dessert carefully." Elsa said, somewhat sternly. It was somewhat ironic that she would do this the same way her parents would do with Anna; she pictured the memorable scene again as she tried hard to hide a giggle.

"I wanna hear the story now-Oh!" She exclaimed, shockingly placing her hand to her jam-smeared mouth.

"What's wrong, Clara?" Anna immediately rose from her seat and went to her daughter.

"My tooth fell off!" She giggled, revealing the gap in between her teeth, on the lower left, showing her mother the tiny little tooth she held in her hand. "My first tooth!"

Anna and Elsa were very happy with the news. "Great!" Anna exclaimed. "Now you'll just have to wait for the tooth fairy to pick up for a quarter! Come on, I'll floss it with you and we'll read the story before bed."

Clara mischievously ran out of the dining room as Anna and Elsa gave yet again another disappointed, yet mildly amused sigh.

"Clara! Slow down!"

Clara merrily skipped across the halls, suddenly knocking into a tall person. As she raised her head, she saw the familiar man with clothes tattered with snowflakes and the familiar brown eyes like hers, his face covered with his neckerchief.

"Daddy!" She cried happily as he lifted her up into the air, removing his neckerchief.

"Kristoff!" Anna said, somewhat breathlessly as she secretly sighed and relaxed that he caught up to her, as Kristoff returned her a sweet smile. Immediately she rushed up and the family shared a heart-warming hug.

Elsa glanced at the family as she caught up to the commotion, grasping every detail of the reconciled family. Emotions beyond description surrounded her mind; Clara's happiness of being embraced by her parents; Anna stroking Clara's hair as she lay on Kristoff's shoulder; and Kristoff's warm eyes peering at mother and daughter as the ice on his clothes didn't seem to feel cold in the slightest. She stared at them, happy to see her family in joy; but then she felt a tinge of sadness and envy cross her heart as she longed for the same happy feeling they felt. Of course, she could join in the touching moment, and she had her unrivalled and unbreakable bond and love between herself and her sister; but she found herself wanting more. Someone to love, like Anna with Kristoff, someone to actually share a lifetime with.

_Don't be ridiculous_, she thought. You're the Queen. Even if you wanted someone, you would want someone of adequate and respectable status. But she didn't want it to go by the rules; she decided regulations restricted her freedom after all, and that her responsibility was a burden to her. She wanted someone, and she wanted it to be out of love, and love alone. She wanted genuine love, someone who would see her as she is, not someone extraordinary. She found it to be unfair that she hadn't found herself that special someone, and she knew she deserved one just like everyone else does. But then she asked herself, _would there be anyone who would see me as I am? Not as a Queen, or a being with enchanted power?_

"Elsa?"

Anna's sweet voice shattered her thoughts, as she lightly shook her head and discovered that Kristoff, Anna and Clara were throwing sceptical looks at her.

"Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine_." She uttered, trying to conceal her thoughts. "C'mon, story time now…."

* * *

Pitch was in his lair, surveying the globe, the lights slowly decreasing.

A cruel smile haunted the darkness. "Fascinating." Pitch uttered. "Everything is proceeding just as I envisioned."

"When will I get my revenge and my human form, back, Pitch?" A short, plump figure stood vague, the embodied voice barbaric and animalistic. "We had a deal."

"And that deal will be done," Pitch grimaced, intolerant of the figure's impatience. "All good things to those who wait, my dear friend."

"But waiting doesn't accomplish anything." Another figure, immense and strong, appeared in the room, hiding itself in the shadows. "Or at least, _excessive_ waiting."

"Indeed, Tyler." His smile returned. "But we're already accomplishing something. And three days is all we need. All we need for a new Dark Age where we can all thrive as equals."

"_Yes_." Tyler growled, as silent drops of what seemed to be saliva dripped onto the floor, as Pitch tried his best not to be disgusted.

"Sounds tempting." Another embodied voice called, feminine and polite. "I'm surprised we didn't think of this before."

"I wouldn't have said it better myself, Tabitha." Pitch chuckled, as the slender figure of the girl revealed a smile, almost as wide as the Chesire Cat's.

Pitch rose up from the bottom of his lair, reaching the surface- and in the looming night he stared upward at The Man in the Moon, trying to recall how many times he had done so.

"Let's see what happens this time, _old friend_." His cruel laughter intensified, echoing across the vicinity. "Are you Guardians ready this time?"

* * *

"And Jack Frost flew off, waiting to meet the children again the next day." Kristoff read, closing the book. The three adults were reading the story, as promised, to Clara in her room.

"Yay!" Clara clapped her hands in the delight as she relaxed herself on the comfy bed. "Read it again! Read it again!"

"It's getting late." Kristoff told her, unable to recall how many times he used such a phrase. "Good night, Clara."

"My tooth!" Clara said. "How about my tooth?"

"Oh! Here it is." Anna handed Clara the incisor, now white and shiny and she placed it under her pillow. "The tooth fairy will pick it up tonight, so tell me if you take a peek at her during the night!" And they all laughed, as Anna knew that she would be the one who would replace the tooth with a quarter.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Clara?"

"When will I be able to see Jack Frost and play with him like I play with Aunt Elsa every day?"

The mere thought of it made Elsa giggle, reminding her of the same naivety Anna used to have.

"Jack Frost will come, Clara." Elsa said. "I'm sure he will. And perhaps one day we'll all play together." Anna smiled as she remember her mother saying the same words to her when they were young.

"Time for bed." Kristoff repeated as he extinguished the torch near Clara's desk. "Sweet dreams." He kissed her on the cheek as he left the sisters in the room as he took another warm glance at them.

"Well, let's call it a night." Anna said, heading towards the door. "Good night, Elsa."

Elsa's attention was taken by the full moon that shone beyond the window; the lapis lazuli coloured moonlight was abnormally beautiful as she stared into the beautiful sphere that adorned the starry sky. It seemed to cleanse her of her doubts for a brief moment, purifying her of her confusion and sadness.

_Know your purpose._

A voice called in her mind, as Elsa stood, confused.

_Know who you are._

It called again. Who was talking to her?

_You are chosen to protect._

_Wait, what?_ She couldn't understand. What was that voice? What did she have to know?

"Elsa?" Anna's voice interrupted. "Are you really okay? You seem quite distracted."

A moment of silence blocked the two sisters, until Elsa spoke again:

"I'm just a bit stressed, that's all." Elsa tried her best to manage a smile. "Perhaps I'll hang out at the Ice Castle for a little while."

"This late?" A tinge of concern was present in Anna's tone.

"Trust me, Anna." She said. "I just need to be alone for a little while. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"If that's what you want." Anna and Elsa hugged each other for what was perhaps the final time that night. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

**Greetings again! For your information Jack and Elsa meet each other next chapter! I'm a little busy with exams so they'll be a slight delay. Again, feel free for PMing me comments, or giving some reviews. They help a lot!**

**Shoutout to my pal Bree who gave me tons of support during my stay here in .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of the Guardians/Frozen, or any other included characters in this story, with the possible exception of a few OC's.**


	3. Chapter 2: Someone Like Me

Love Is Cold and Ice Is Warm Chapter 2: Someone Like Me

Progressing through the silent, cold mountains to the north towards her castle, Elsa embraced the winter that nature had brought upon her; every delicate snowflake, every soothing breeze. The winter was natural; it was different from what she had made, a cold she would experience only during the winter days, devoid of her own icy powers. Driven by mild stress, Elsa released her own powers, fiddling with the energy as she strolled across the mountains, the silent crumpling sound of footsteps following her as she walked.

Reaching the icy flight of stairs at the cliff of the hill, Elsa slowly surveyed her castle that stood under the night, adorned by the moonlight. It seemed dull on such a night; abnormally dull, in fact. Shades of purple and a mild red adorned the pillars and walls as the natural blue began to diminish; seeing this, Elsa knew that she was sad, little fear instilling her. As she stood silently outside the palace gate, a voice interrupted her.

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned; and she saw a certain familiar snowman behind him, without his usual smile.

"Olaf." She breathed, forcing a smile. "Hi. Where's Marshmallow?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She emitted the same, mildly lying tone as she did with her sister. "I just came here to relax for a little while."

"Don't lie to me, Elsa." Olaf said optimistically. "You know that I'm your friend and you can share all your troubles with me."

Their eyes locked on each other for a brief moment, interrupted by only a light breeze that ruffled Elsa's braid.

"Very well, Olaf." She knew she couldn't lie forever. "Let's come in and talk."

* * *

Flying across the northern breezes, Jack Frost was resuming his search for the Snow Queen. Contemplating the coordinates North had given him, he should be close to his destination by the minute; the strong blizzard current blinded his view as she effortless dashed through the winds, however.

"The cold's tough here," He uttered to himself. "I can't see a thing!"

After a few moments of persistence under the strong winter breeze, the snow finally cleared as Jack caught sight of the northern mountains adorned in white, fresh snow. A smile lit upon his face as he finally escaped.

"Well, it's just a while before I reach Arendelle. Might as well check out the snow here."

Landing on the cliff of a mountain, Jack twirled his staff and created snowy inscriptions as he knelt down and touched the snow in his fingers. It felt _different; _it was a snow he had never experienced before, a soothing, pleasant cold; the texture felt abnormally soft, smooth, and delicate, unlike any snow he had touched with mildly rough surfaces on the crystalline ice. Arendelle must have special snow, he thought, as he surveyed his surroundings.

Something caught his eyes; he would've sworn time stopped as he got up to his knees, his eyes fixed on the abnormal building his saw near the flight of stairs that connected two cliffs. His azure blue eyes glanced at the structure; elegant and well made, despite being dull under the darkness, it must have taken _years_, no_, decades_, perhaps even centuries to complete something this wonderful, although Jack would've finished it in perhaps a day or so. Jack didn't know the construction of the palace was completed in merely 30 seconds or less by the person he was looking for, though, as he felt his own feet and body moving beyond his control, compelled to take a look at what was inside.

"What North doesn't know wouldn't hurt him." He thought playfully as he flew up the stairs and entered the door.

After a glint of surprise caught Jack as the door opened itself under a mild touch, Jack surveyed the inside, which seemed much brighter; almost as blue as his eyes and very shiny. He glanced at the fountain, the first thing that caught his mind as he entered the magnificent room. His smile widened in awe and wonder as curiosity got the better of Jack; everything seemed so unfamiliar, yet so wondrous; almost as beautiful a blue as he reminisced North's big blue eyes, as he made a mental note to bring him here when he had the chance. Unable to contain his excitement he flew around the castle as he created strokes of ice from his wand, painting and freezing over the smooth-surfaced walls and floor with his patterned ice.

* * *

"So, what's wrong, Elsa?" Olaf asked as he sat beside Elsa who created a chair out of ice, sitting near the window that showed the sky, hills and the beautiful shining moon.

"Well, you see….." She turned away from the view she locked her eyes on for a distant moment, glancing at the moon before she turned. "I'm a bit unhappy these days."

"Why?" Olaf asked, puzzled. "Clara's turning five during Christmas, which will come in less than two months! Even Arendelle's preparing for the celebration!"

"That's not what I'm sad about, Olaf."

"Then why are you sad?"

Their eyes locked at each other as Elsa sighed, watching her breath turning into a cloud of mist.

"It's not that I'm unhappy seeing Anna having a happy family, but….." She tried to contemplate her confused thoughts, struggling to put them into words. "I want the same feeling, you know? To have a family of my own, my own true love, even my own child- -It's funny, isn't it?" Elsa wondered if it was natural for a Queen to think of such things, but she had to admit, she needed to be free of all the restrictions that her identity set her. She admitted to herself that she wanted love. But who? _Who_ could possibly be that special person?

"It's not funny at all, Elsa. Anna's happy. And so you should be."

"But I'm the Queen of Arendelle." She sighed. "I can't just be with some guy. Besides, you know who I am. The Snow Queen. How can someone even like me unless he's like me himself? Someone like-"

_Jack Frost?_

The voice appeared again, and as Elsa glanced over the night sky, eyes fixed on the glowing circular sphere at the window that adorned her with moonlight.

_Are you talking to me?_ She wondered.

_Yes._

Her eyes widened at the moon that seemed to shine brighter and brighter. There was some mental connection between the two, and while Elsa found it confusing, she didn't want it to break.

_What are you trying to tell me?_

_Your role. Your purpose._

_What is my role? I need more clarity. _

_Your answer would be downstairs._

_Downstairs?_

_He's downstairs. _

_What?_

The voice disappeared, and Elsa deliberately shook her head as if she would faint at any moment, clumsily laying on her chair to relax. She was confused and puzzled. What did he try to tell her? Her role? Her purpose? And who's downstairs?

"Elsa!" Olaf cried. "Are you okay?"

"I think…..the moon just talked to me."

"What?"

"It's odd, I know. But the moon told me to look downstairs-"

Giggling could be heard from upstairs by Elsa and Olaf, a pleasant, happy giggle. The moon was right; someone was downstairs.

Olaf's eyes widened. "So the moon really _did_ talk to you, then. It could be pure coincidence, but someone's downstairs! Let's go check it out."

Olaf skipped off to the stairs as Elsa stood up, properly refining herself as she slowly ventured to the stairs near her door. Curiosity was eating away at her; _who was downstairs at a time this late?_

She took a deep breath and slowly walked down, and the first sight she caught nearly took her breath away.

The entrance was adorned with icy patterns she found to be very familiar, making the walls and floor devoid of its usual smooth and shiny surface; she had to admit, they made the palace look more beautiful than it seemed. But it wasn't the decorated room that shocked her; it was the decorator.

_He _was there. Jack Frost! The same person from her stories, the same person in Clara's story not long ago, and the character of her favourite story book! Elsa watched him shower his icy powers across the room as she indulged his every feature; white hair that held a mild, slate grey and a tinge of blond similar to her own, skin as fair as the snow that he would create, and charming blue eyes; to meet him in person was, admittedly, an experience that Elsa wouldn't miss, even if she considered the possibility that this was naught but a dream. Elsa was unknowingly attached and attracted to the young man, dreamily sighing as she placed a warm hand near her chin, as she silently continued to observe him, not wanting such a sensational moment to end. She found her own legs for another time moving down the stairs and her hand stretching out, longing to touch his every feature…..

A gust of icy energy shattered her trance, as it briefly blinded her, causing Elsa to gasp in slight pain; and Jack no longer flew about the room wildly playing with his powers upon noticing the gentle sound, as he flew down and he stood still, eyes fixed on the beautiful girl, pretty as a snowflake itself—quite possibly _the_ most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His blue eyes collected every feature; her crystallized bodice, snow white skin similar to his, her platinum blond hair worn in a right braid that flowed over her shoulder. As Elsa recovered from the blast, her black eyes, surrounded by green rings, locked themselves on Jack's; and Jack's blue eyes were staring at Elsa's. She felt _right,_ and Jack could sense an unusual familiarity in her; he was certain that this was the girl from his quest.

A brief silence veiled the room as Jack realized the Snow Queen was a royal; having hurt said royal, he had to beg for forgiveness with some formal words or speech…or something like that.

"Um…." He stuttered, darting his head away, before turning to Elsa again. "I'm very sorry about that, um, your Highness….or was it your Grace? Wait, what? Damn it." Jack couldn't find the right words to say as he talked awkwardly, the final words of his sentence appearing in silent, audible whispers, aimed at himself. Embarrassed, Jack stroked the back of his head with his right arm.

Elsa giggled. "It's all right, Jack Frost. I am unharmed."

"Wow, it's Jack Frost!" Olaf exclaimed. "Hello! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Wait, you know me?" Jack was in slight disbelief.

"Yes." She breathed, as she slowly walked down the staircase. "My parents used to read stories about you when you were young…..to think I could meet you like this….." Her voice had a tinge of wonder to it, "it's really a pleasure."

Jack was flattered, but he didn't overreact as he tried to maintain a calm and modest stature. "Well, thanks. It's a pleasure to meet the Snow Queen as well."

"Wait, you know me?"

It took them a moment to realize before Elsa, Olaf and Jack giggled at the déjà vu.

"Well, it's a long story." Jack said, before noticing the icy patterns he'd painted the walls with, and he kicked himself for not apologizing for simply doing that. Jack realized that she was the only person he had ever apologized to immediately after his pranks; he found that to be very odd, but at the same time found the Queen interesting and crossed that thought out of his head.

"Oh! Yeah," He was slightly nervous, as if he were a child caught red-handed in doing something wrong. "Sorry about the walls. I was just trying to have some fun, that's all….."

Elsa found his way of poise amusing as she helped herself to another chuckle. "It's all right, Jack. In fact," She crossed her arms in thought as her eyes scanned the walls, "they look better than before; I always found the palace walls to a little plain."

"Yeah! I think so too." Olaf said.

"Oh, you think so?" Jack instantly lit up as bright as a button. "Well, it would be my first for someone to actually _appreciate _my pranks."

"It would be my first to thank someone for that, too."

And they giggled yet again. They could feel an immediate warmth and bond linking them together, set up by fate as they stared into each other's eyes. They were experiencing emotions they had never felt before, a warmth that melted a part of their hearts that succumbed them to hesitation and nervousness, with a mild tinge of delight into it. Both of them realized that they were staring into space as they looked away from each other in a blink, pink blotches painting Elsa's cheeks as she ran her hands through her braid, nervously staring at Olaf.

Olaf threw her a playful smile as he twitched his eyebrows. "Elsa, I think someone's having the lovey-doveys on her head!"

"Oh, Olaf, please." She whispered, quickly but silently, in denial. "I just met him, and he's just someone from my stories who's fun, and nice….and….cute…" Elsa didn't know what she was saying anymore, as Olaf merely widened his eyes at her and nodded, waiting for her to continue. Elsa was feeling abnormally uneasy and flustered; never before had she been in such an intimate circumstance with a male, and she found herself both yearning and rejecting it, a feeling beyond description that left her confused and unsure of what she truly wanted. She thought about what the moon said and how she wanted someone like her- and here he was-right in front of her eyes. _Was he the one?_ She thought.

"Is everything okay?" Jack's voice shattered her thoughts as she nervously turned around, trying to regain her calm.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said, entwining her hands. "Well, may I ask why you're here?"

"Yeah, about that-"

Before Jack could speak, something lunged behind Jack at an incredible speed, knocking him on the head.

"Jack!" Elsa wailed, quickly running down the stairs to attend to him as Olaf followed.

"Are you alright?"

Jack saw the figures coming towards them. "Look out!" Jack quickly lashed at Elsa and helped her dodge the assault as the speedy figures attacked them again.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

The figures stood still for a moment, revealing themselves to be black, sandy horses with golden eyes, aggressively neighing.

"Nightmares." Jack hissed. "Three days? Yeah, like anyone would believe you, Pitch."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I'll explain later," Jack said. "For now, get rid of them!" Jack conjured a beam of energy and fired it at one of the Nightmares as it swiftly dodged, poised to attack them again.

"Get ready!" Jack cried. "Freeze them!"

Slightly shuddering, Elsa focused the icy energy in her palm and exerted a spherical blast, only for it to miss.

"They've gotten stronger." Jack uttered. "If we are to beat those things, we have to work together. And whatever you do, don't get scared. Fear makes them stronger."

"I'm a bit scared." Elsa admitted.

"Don't be." Jack extended a warm hand. "As long as we fight together, we'll be okay."

Elsa glanced at his warm hand, his warm smile. Surprise caught her for a moment, before she took it and returned him the same soothing smile.

"Trust me."

"I do, Jack."

And they fought; the battle between ice and darkness raged through the rooms as Olaf cheered on. Try as they might, the Nightmares were no match for the two spirits of ice as they attacked with their icy powers, easily overpowering them as their numbers gradually diminished; within minutes, Jack and Elsa had eliminated most of the Nightmares, as one stood left.

"One more!" Olaf cried.

The Nightmare neighed vigorously. This was the biggest of the Nightmares, and it was far stronger than the others.

"Get ready." Jack said. "On the count to three, we take it down."

"Alright."

The Nightmare grunted, ready to charge. The black sand on its body shivered with power as it charged towards the duo with all it's might.

"One…" He counted.

The Nightmare caught up speed.

"Two…." They focused their icy energy on their palms as the Nightmare came closer.

"Three-"

BOOM!

"Look out!"

The Nightmare suddenly burst by itself, unleashing the shadowy energy inside, veiling the area with explosive smoke.

"Elsa! Jack!" Olaf cried.

The smoke cleared. Elsa and Jack were unscathed; Olaf couldn't tell who set up the icy shield that protected them from the blast, but felt glad that they were safe regardless. Olaf smiled at the intimate closeness that Elsa and Jack shared as they braced for the attack; Jack's arm was wrapped around Elsa's shoulder, unbeknownst to the both of them.

"It exploded?" Jack said, as he got up after the blast.

"At least we dealt with them." Elsa said.

"Um, guys?" Olaf teased, as Jack finally realized he was touching Elsa. Elsa emitted the same look of surprise when he realize how close they were; Elsa swore she would melt from that experience as she quickly took a few steps back, her face flushing red; Pink blotches were also visible on Jack's cheeks as he turned away from Elsa, lightly humming.

"So….thanks." Jack stuttered silently.

"Thank you too." Elsa breathed.

"So…..your name is Elsa, right?" Jack hadn't really known the Snow Queen's name.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered, succumbing to her nerves, questioning herself for the umpteenth time about this complicated scenario. Was it natural for queens to behave like this? What was this? What was she so flustered about? Trying to avoid the topic, she asked: "What were those things?"

"Nightmares." Jack said, his confidence recovering slightly. "They're minions of the Boogeyman, Pitch Black."

"The Boogeyman? Nightmares? What does this have to do with me?"

"Yesterday," Jack said." The Man in the Moon chose you, Elsa. To be a Guardian."

"A Guardian?" She asked, seemingly interested. _This must be her role the moon told her_, she thought. A Guardian.

"We protect the children of this world." Jack said. "Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman are like teammates to me."

Elsa couldn't believe what Jack had just said. They actually exist? She thought.

"Come with me, Elsa." Jack said. "Tomorrow morning, we leave for the North Pole where the Guardians will have a meeting."

"Very well." Elsa replied. "But first," She smiled excitedly, "I just got to introduce you to my family!"

Jack smiled. The Snow Queen wasn't just some ice maker or a rival to Jack, but a very interesting girl with many a story to tell. As a new Guardian dawns, an icy bond is set.

**Yeap, finally finished this main chapter. Hope you guys enjoy, although I'm not that good with such fluffy things...at least not yet. Again, critiques, comments and reviews are a big help! I thank all who read and favoured/followed this fic, and while I'm so busy I can't really find the time to thank you all one by one, I want you to know I really appreciate the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians/Frozen, or any other included characters in this story, with the possible exception of a few OCs.**


End file.
